Game Over Try Again
by AliceLaw
Summary: Pour certains la mort est injuste: certaines personnes mériteraient de vivre, d'autres mériteraient une seconde chance. Ace est mort, terminé, et peu lui importe le reste. Contre toute attente on lui offre une place au Paradis; seule condition, embrasser une fille de la Terre. Ridicule. Mais pour l'homme qui en avait terminé avec la vie, va t-il réellement s'arrêter là? AcexOC


Bonjour tout le monde! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de fanfic' fraîche. Gomenasai *se penche en avant*

Bref. Voici un OS -le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit wow- écrit tout spécialement pour Clairedixi. _J'espère que tu aimeras et que tu vas bien? _

Il s'agit donc d'un Ace x OC! ENJOY

Merci à ma beta Nodoka997!

Disclaimer: One Piece et Portgas D. Ace © Eiichiro Oda, l'OC Claire n'appartient qu'à Clairedixi (et moi même).

* * *

Game Over; Try again.

ou

Yes, you too, can be loved.

_À Marineford, au milieu du champ de bataille._

Il sentait son corps s'alourdir dans les bras de son petit frère. Ace savait que c'était terminé. Voilà donc qu'après des années de combats et de piraterie, il arrivait au terme de sa vie. Mais au moins, il pouvait partir sans regrets. Il avait pu trouver l'amour d'une famille.

« Merci… de m'avoir aimé ! »

Et, dans un dernier sourire, Ace laissa les bras de la mort l'envelopper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Il faisait froid. Drôlement froid. Comment cela se faisait-il ? D'habitude, il avait toujours chaud. Son corps bouillonnait en permanence… C'était étrange, comme sensation, le froid. C'était comme si tout son corps était soudainement lourd, fatigué, et que petit à petit il devenait aussi dur que de la glace, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne se souvenait pas que c'était cela, avoir froid.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas froid. »

Tiens, une voix. Une jolie voix chantante. Qui est-ce qui parlait ?

« Ace… »

Voilà que cette voix l'appelait. Elle résonnait en un drôle d'écho…

« Ace… Il est temps de se réveiller. »

Se réveiller ? Il s'était encore endormi ? Pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression de dormir… Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne voyait rien. Peut-être que ses yeux étaient réellement fermés, dans ce cas. Mais il avait si froid, c'était si difficile de bouger…

« Allez, Ace. Il est temps. »

D'accord, d'accord. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, ses paupières se levant doucement, sentant que ses membres étaient encore lourds.

« Voilà, c'est bien. Bonjour, Ace. »

Ses yeux finalement ouverts, il vit d'abord de la lumière – aveuglante. Il s'en protégea en mettant ses bras sur son visage. Puis, s'y étant habitué, il baissa lentement les bras, et vit alors, penché au-dessus de lui, un jeune homme. Celui-ci avait de courts cheveux blonds tout bouclés, la peau blanche et nette. Des yeux éclatant de bleu et un sourire tendre ornaient son visage.

« Viens. »

Il lui tendit la main, et sans trop réfléchir, Ace lui donna la sienne pour qu'il puisse l'aider à se relever. Debout, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de grande salle immaculée de blanc.

« Où je suis ? » demanda t-il à l'autre garçon.

« Hm, cet endroit n'a pas de nom. Disons simplement que tu es partout et nulle part à la fois. »

Ace le regarda comme un fou.

« De quoi ?! »

« Laisse-moi d'abord me présenter. Je suis Mo. »

Ace le regarda de haut en bas en clignant des yeux. Ce gars-là était habillé d'un élégant smoking blanc. Blanc de la tête au pied.

« Mo ? »

« Mo. »

« Très bien, euhm, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… Mo ? »

« Ah, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu es mort, Ace. » répondit-il calmement.

Ace ne répondit pas, choqué pendant quelques secondes. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Tous ses souvenirs venaient à présent de lui revenir. Teach, la Marine, Sengoku, Marineford, le Paternel, Akainu puis Luffy… Son visage devint plus grave et il baissa la tête. C'est vrai, il était mort. En sauvant son petit frère. C'était donc fini.

« Oui. Que va t-il se passer, maintenant ? » demanda t-il d'une voix faible.

« Eh bien, en tant qu'ange, je suis venu te passer un message du Paradis à ce sujet. »

« Un ange ? Tu n'as même pas d'ailes. »

« Si, mais je n'ai pas besoin de les sortir quand je n'en ai pas besoin, n'est ce pas ? »

« …Je suppose. Et comment ça, le Paradis ? Je suis un pirate, et en plus _son_ fils. Je n'aurais pas plutôt ma place en Enfer ? »

« Le fait d'être un pirate n'a rien à voir. Le sang non plus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un homme qui a passé sa vie à chercher l'amour devrait être puni. » fit Mo en souriant.

« …Mouais… Après tout c'est pas moi qui gère ça, hein, ce sera votre faute si vous envoyez des criminels au Paradis. »

Il avait du mal à le croire. Un ange, venu pour lui ? La blague.

« Je prends ça en considération. »

S'ensuivit un court silence – très gênant, que Ace s'empressa de rompre.

« Et donc ? Quel est ce message ? »

« Oh, certainement. Les portes du Paradis ne te seront ouvertes que si tu parviens à embrasser une femme… mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Elle doit venir du monde de la Terre. »

« Le monde de la… ? Et franchement, pourquoi un baiser ? On n'est pas dans un conte ! »

Mo se contenta de hausser les épaules sans perdre son sourire.

« Qui sait ? Je ne suis que le messager dans cette histoire. Quant au monde de la Terre, laisse moi t'expliquer : ton monde, appelé monde de la Mer, n'est pas le seul. Il en existe d'autres, dont ce monde de la Terre. Il ressemble au tien, seulement, il n'y a pas autant d'océans à naviguer, mais plus de continents à explorer. »

Ace le regarda d'un air ahuri, complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Un autre monde ? C'était du délire ! Mais Mo semblait tout à fait sérieux… Et puis sa mort n'était pas une invention. L'horrible brûlure qu'il avait sentie ne pouvait pas venir de son imagination, non, pas avec une douleur aussi grande. Instinctivement il amena sa main à son buste. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus de blessures sur le corps, que sa peau était dénuée d'égratignures ou de tâches de sang. Il ne restait qu'une grosse cicatrice sur son torse. Il fronça les sourcils. La marque d'Akainu resterait donc à jamais marquée en lui… Un raclement de gorge de l'ange le ramena à la réalité – si cela pouvait s'appeler réalité.

« Je vais donc t'envoyer dans ce monde. Je t'y laisserais seul, mais dès que tu auras accompli ta tâche, je viendrais te chercher pour t'emmener au Paradis. »

« Okay… Et comment j'y vais, dans ce monde ? »

« Comme ça. »

Mo tira un levier sorti de nulle part et Ace sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. La suite fut inévitable : il chuta.

« C'EST QUOI ÇAAAAAAaaaaaaa…?! »

D'en haut, Mo le salua de la main.

« Bonne chance, Portgas D. Ace. »

* * *

Ace se retrouva dans les airs, ou plus précisément dans le ciel. Il vit défiler les nuages autour de lui à une vitesse ahurissante. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, fouettant son visage et faisant pleurer ses yeux. Il tombait du ciel ! Sérieusement ?! Ils n'auraient pas pu le déposer là-haut ?!

Toujours paniqué, il s'était cependant arrêté de crier, ne voulant pas avaler un insecte au passage – c'était arrivé à Luffy, une fois. Alors qu'il continuait de dégringoler, il put voir ce fameux monde de la Terre du dessus. Et l'autre ange avait raison : pas de mer, juste de la terre qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il n'avait jamais vu ça ! Et même la ville semblait différente !

… D'ailleurs il s'en rapprochait très vite… Dangereusement vite… Merde, il allait s'écraser ! Il essaya de freiner sa course avec ses pieds mais il ne fit que brasser de l'air, et alors qu'il fermait les yeux à l'attente de l'impact, il s'arrêta soudainement. Ace ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était en lévitation, à quinze centimètres au dessus du sol. Il soupira de soulagement.

« Ha ha, même pas m- ! »

Et il s'écrasa par terre. Il se mit à traiter Mo de tous les noms, certain que cet idiot de blond l'avait fait exprès. Il se releva toujours grommelant, s'épousseta un peu et regarda où est-ce qu'il avait atterrit. Une ruelle, apparemment. Heureusement, personne ne l'aura vu tomber du ciel.

« Bon ! » fit Ace en se craquant les doigts, puis le cou. « J'ai du boulot. À nous deux, monde de la Terre ! Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver une fille, moi… »

Il sortit de la petite ruelle pour se retrouver sur une grande rue commerciale, avec des magasins et des restaurants de tous les côtés, ainsi qu'une foule considérable qui déambulait le long de la rue. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Ace, ce fut le milieu de cette rue et ce qui y _passait_. Des engins, comme il n'en avait jamais vu, y roulaient à une sacrée vitesse ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monde ?! En regardant autour de lui, il se sentit complètement dépaysé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce monde serait si différent du sien. Une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit. Et si ses habitants étaient eux aussi différents ? Ne dites pas qu'il devait embrasser un monstre ! Il scruta la foule, et quand il y vit des gens tout à fait normaux, il laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Dieu soit loué, pas de monstres !

« Tu as vu, il est torse-nu ! »

Ace se retourna en entendant discuter deux jeunes femmes. Quant elles virent qu'il les avait entendues, elles partirent en rougissant et en gloussant. Il constata que les gens le regardaient tous, un peu gênés mais aussi admiratifs. Sûrement ses muscles. Il comprit qu'il faisait tâche, torse-nu comme il était.

_'Il va falloir que je m'achète un T-shirt. Mais je n'ai pas d'argent…' _pensa t-il.

Mais alors qu'il mettait les mains dans les poches de son bermuda, il y sentit une bourse. Curieux, il la sortit, se demandant bien comment elle était arrivée là, et en l'ouvrant vit de l'argent. Il sourit et leva la tête au ciel. Ce bon vieux Mo avait donc quelques côtés positifs…

* * *

Il sortit quelques instants plus tard d'un magasin, cette fois-ci habillé d'un T-shirt à manches courtes gris, décoré d'une flamme en bas à droite. Il avait sûrement marqué à vie l'esprit de la vendeuse, vu la tête qu'elle faisait. La pauvre était toute rouge. Remettant sa bourse dans sa poche, il se mêla à la foule et déambula les rues des alentours. Avant de passer à l'action, il voulait prendre son temps pour observer ce drôle de monde. Malgré les nombreuses ressemblances avec le sien, celui-ci restait pourtant si différent…

Ace s'amusa à faire le tour du quartier, à observer chaque recoin et chaque personne. Il en prit pleins les yeux, et se sentit comme un enfant découvrant un nouveau terrain de jeu. Il avait aussi commencé à chercher une fille à embrasser, mais cette partie-là s'était moins bien déroulée… Tiens, en voilà une, de fille ! Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit un sourire charmeur :

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir embrasser ces jolies lèvres que tu- »

« J-je ne suis pas intéressée. Au revoir. »

Et elle s'éloigna à pas précipités.

« Pff, la sixième qui refuse ! » soupira t-il.

Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas…? Oh, une autre ! Il courut vers elle et lui sourit en essayant de scintiller (comme tous ces types dans les histoires de filles) :

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Lorsque je vous ai vue passer je me suis dit : 'Mince ! Quelles lèvres !' Alors je me disait qu'on pouvait peut-être… »

« Non merci, j'ai déjà un petit-ami. »

Ace la regarda partir, figé. Allez, quoi, de toutes, une fille en couple ?! Mais il ne baissa pas les bras si tôt et se dirigea aussitôt vers un groupe de filles pas loin. Si le coup du prince ne marchait pas, ni celui du playboy, il allait la jouer bad boy.

« Oï, les filles ! »

Elles se retournèrent vers lui, ce qui encouragea Ace à continuer.

« Ça vous dirait de faire un tour ? Je ne garantis pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer, mais je peux vous assurer que vous aller… y prendre du plaisir. »

Il ajouta un sourire en coin pour accentuer son effet. Les filles se regardèrent entre elles, certaines en rougissant, et elles explosèrent de rire. Elles partirent en rigolant, laissant Ace en plan, avec un gros vent sur le dos. Il s'appuya au mur, déprimé et humilié comme jamais. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela…? Serait-ce une punition divine ?

« Excusez-moi, monsieur. »

Il se retourna et vit une jeune femme lui parler. Oh ! Un miracle ?! Il se redressa aussitôt et lui esquissa un sourire.

« Qui y a t-il, madame ? »

« Vous êtes devant ma porte. Je ne peux pas entrer. »

« Oh, désolé ! » fit Ace en se reculant.

Mais il n'allait pas abandonner! Il s'appuya contre le mur et lui fit son regard le plus séducteur.

« Sinon, si vous n'avez rien de prévu, peut être que vous et moi on pourrait… » Cependant elle l'arrêta aussitôt.

« Je suis lesbienne, laissez tomber. »

Sur ce, elle rentra chez elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Ace se laissa tomber par terre. Abattu. _'Je suis si nul que ça ?!' _pensa t-il. Il resta quelques instants ainsi sur le sol, maudissant sa vie, grommelant et insultant de nouveau un certain ange. Et comme si sa situation n'était pas assez merdique – pardonnez l'expression – il se mit à pleuvoir. Très fort.

Ace insulta de plus belle l'autre blond de Mo et tenta de se frayer un passage entre les passants qui couraient tous au sec, dans l'espoir de lui-même s'abriter. Mais lui ne courait pas – en tant que pirate il était habitué à la pluie et aux tempêtes. Ce n'était pas une petite averse de la sorte qui allait lui faire du mal. Il finit par trouver refuge dans une autre ruelle, sous un large dôme. L'architecture était plutôt moderne par ici.

Il resta là, les mains dans les poches et le dos contre le mur. Il regardait le ciel gris avec un visage inexpressif. Le bruit des gouttes de pluie le berçaient et il fut touché par l'ambiance mélancolique du temps. Ses pensées divaguèrent bientôt vers son monde, ses amis et sa précieuse famille, son équipage. Il pensa au Paternel, Marco, Curiel, Izo, Vista, Joz… Thatch… Il serra des dents à ce nom. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu le venger! Et puis Luffy… Comment avait-il réagi ? Avait-il réussi à s'enfuir ? Un cri interrompit cependant le cours de ses pensées.

Ace tourna la tête en direction du cri entendu et vit deux personnes dans la ruelle. Un homme et une femme. Qui avaient l'air de se disputer, à en juger par leurs voix, et par la manière dont la femme résistait à l'emprise que l'homme avait sur son bras.

« Laisse-moi ! »

« Non, pas tant que tu n'reviendras pas avec moi ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! »

« Claire, je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser la manière forte ! Alors tu obéis, sinon…! »

Ace en eut assez ; ce mec avait réussi à le mettre en colère. Il sortit de son abri et se dirigea vers eux. Il ne supportait pas les gars irrespectueux envers les femmes.

« Eh, un problème ? »

L'homme se retourna vers lui en l'entendant, et par le ton que prit sa voix, il ne semblait pas du tout heureux de son interruption.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? On t'a pas sonné ! »

Pendant ce temps, la femme – qui se révélait être une jeune fille – regardait Ace avec espoir, mais aussi avec confusion. Elle essayait toujours de se dégager.

« Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas te voir. Alors tu la laisses gentiment. »

« C'est pas tes affaires ! »

Il regarda de nouveau la fille.

« Claire, viens ! »

« Je t'ai dit non, Victor ! Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber ? Non c'est non, maintenant va-t-en. »

Ace remarqua que la dénommée Claire semblait tout à fait calme. Effrayée, mais calme tout de même. Étonnant.

« Tu l'as entendue ? Maintenant sois un homme et accepte ta défaite. »

Le soit-disant Victor n'avait pas l'air d'aimer cette idée-là.

« Connard ! Je t'ai dit que c'était pas tes oignons ! »

Il tenta de frapper Ace au visage, qui évita facilement le coup avant d'attraper ses deux bras et de les retenir dans son dos. Le pauvre idiot n'avait rien vu venir.

« Autre chose ? »

Ace eut pour réponse un grognement de colère, et l'homme essaya vainement de se dégager. Le jeune Portgas lui donna un coup de genou dans le dos pour le calmer et il tomba par terre. Victor se releva péniblement et partit en courant, sans oublier d'ajouter un **C'est pas terminé !** derrière lui. Ace roula des yeux à cette réplique. _'Pathétique._' pensa t-il. Il se retrouva seul avec la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers elle pour examiner d'éventuelles blessures.

« Ça va? Tu n'as rien? »

Elle hocha la tête que non, un peu intimidée. Elle tripotait du bout des doigts une bague accrochée à son cou.

« Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous- »

« Tu. »

« Si _tu_ n'étais pas intervenu. Merci encore ! »

Ace lui sourit gentiment et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, comme s'il était gêné.

« Bah, c'était rien ! Je n'allais pas le laisser t'agresser comme ça. »

Elle lui sourit et il sentit comme une petite flamme dans son ventre.

« Ce n'était pas très glamour comme présentation, mais comme tu as pu l'entendre, je suis Claire. »

Elle lui tendit la main, toute souriante. Il la lui serra volontiers.

« Et moi Ace. »

Il crut voir une étincelle dans ses yeux, comme si quelque chose avait fait _tilt_.

« A-Ace…? »

« Oui ? »

Elle semblait soudainement choquée, mais son visage changea vite d'expression pour reprendre son sourire un peu timide.

« Non, rien. Chouette prénom… Oh, et... désolée, à cause de moi tu es trempé ! »

Ace regarda dans quel état il était, et vit qu'en effet il était bien mouillé. Il balaya les inquiétudes de la jeune fille d'un large sourire insouciant.

« Bah ! Je vais bien sécher, c'est pas grave ! Par contre, toi aussi tu es trempée. Tu as de quoi te changer avant d'attraper froid? »

« Oh, ce n'est que des petites gouttes. Je m'en fiche ! Et avoir froid ne me dérange pas. »

Ace en profita pour détailler un peu plus cette fille. Pas très grande, mais on pouvait deviner des muscles fins sur ses bras, et sûrement le reste de son corps. Son T-shirt bleu, humide à cause de la pluie, lui collait à la peau et laissait deviner une taille fine. Son jean slim accentuait sa silhouette athlétique. Il releva ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux châtains collaient à son visage à cause de la pluie, et ondulaient joliment autour de son visage. Sa peau délicieusement mate faisait ressortir de superbes yeux, d'un bleu gris captivant. La petite flamme dans son ventre le chatouilla de nouveau.

« Ace ? Un problème…? »

Mince, ça faisait longtemps qu'il la regardait ?

« Ah, n-non ! Tout va bien ! »

Il lui fit un sourire nerveux. Est ce qu'elle aurait remarqué…?

« Ah, d'accord. »

Ouf, apparemment pas.

« Je me disais… » commença t-elle un peu hésitante, « est-ce que tu aurais faim ? »

À ce moment-là on entendit le gargouillement le plus fort qui n'ai jamais été entendu. Ace sourit bêtement et Claire rigola.

« Oui apparemment ! Pour te remercier, je pourrais te payer le restaurant…si tu veux, bien sûr ! »

Elle regardait sur le côté, visiblement embarrassée. Cela fit sourire Ace. Ce qu'elle était mignonne.

« Bien sûr ! J'ai super faim, à vrai dire. Mais je voudrais pas te faire payer mon repas, je mange beaucoup… »

« Je suis certaine que je pourrais en supporter le prix. Figure-toi que j'ai un plan infaillible pour gérer mon argent ! »

Elle semblait drôlement sérieuse. Un peu comme un enfant qui échafaude un plan pour coincer le Père Noël.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine ! »

Claire leva son pouce d'un air déterminé et glorieux. Autant lui faire confiance…

* * *

« Sérieux ? Je peux commander tout ça ?! »

« Vas-y ! Fais-toi plaisir ! Je te dois bien ça ! »

Claire et Ace s'étaient installés dans un simple petit restaurant où on mangeait bien. Une bonne adresse de la jeune fille, qui y venait souvent. Pendant que Ace salivait devant le menu, elle attendait la venue d'un serveur en chantonnant. En tant qu'habituée elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se rappela alors de quelque chose, et baissa la carte du jeune homme pour qu'elle puisse lui parler.

« Ace, j'ai besoin d'un petit service. »

« Quoi donc? »

Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche, et enfin elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour lui chuchoter :

« Tu pourrais commander une bière à la cerise pour moi ? Je suis encore mineure, j'ai pas le droit. »

Il regarda ses deux yeux brillants, étonné, avant d'acquiescer avec un regard malicieux.

« Compte sur moi, ma belle ! »

Ace se replongea dans son menu sans remarquer les légères rougeurs sur les joues de la brune. Une serveuse arriva à ce moment-là pour prendre leurs commandes. Ace lui donna la liste de tous ses plats, déstabilisant la serveuse devant le nombre, sans oublier la bière à la cerise. Claire, elle, ne demanda qu'un simple hamburger-frites. Elle se demandait si son porte-monnaie allait réellement tenir le coup, finalement…

En attendant leur repas, ils se mirent à discuter. Le début était plutôt compliqué, vu que Ace ne pouvait rien dire sur ses origines, ni sur son occupation de pirate. '_Qui sait comment sont vus les pirates dans ce monde, évitons de prendre des risques'._ Il devait également faire attention à ne pas paraître trop décalé par rapport à ce monde-là ; le problème, c'était qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Claire ne semblait pas non plus tout à fait à l'aise et n'osait pas se lancer. L'ambiance était quelque peu tendue entre les deux… Jusqu'à ce que Claire fasse le premier pas.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être en tête à tête avec un garçon… En particulier avec un étranger. »

Elle lui sourit nerveusement. Ace décida de l'aider.

« C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît pas du tout, et pourtant tu m'invite à dîner… Sache que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne me vexe pas facilement, j'aime rigoler et m'amuser. N'hésite pas à dire tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête ! »

Il lui fit un large sourire. Un peu comme ceux de Luffy. Claire était rassurée et cela l'encouragea à lui parler plus ouvertement.

« D'accord ! Merci Ace. »

Elle sourit à son tour. Cela fit plaisir à Ace.

« Alors, raconte moi un peu ta vie. Je suis curieux.»

Elle parut étonnée :

« Tu veux que je te raconte ma vie ? Fais attention, je risque de m'égarer et de parler beaucoup ! »

« Vas-y ! Parle autant que tu veux ! »

« Okay… Alors, je suis une fille sportive et énergique, j'adore faire de l'aïkido. J'ai aussi un côté d'artiste : je dessine, j'écris, je chante, je danse… Un peu de musique et hop! je suis lancée ! Oh, mais pas en public, je suis trop timide pour ça… À ce propos, je joue de la guitare. Un de mes instruments préférés ! J'aime beaucoup gratter les cordes, ça me donne l'impression d'être une vraie pro, en plus ! Dans ma tête ça rend super bien, mais après, je sais pas ce que je vaux vraiment. Ah, je suis passionnée du Japon aussi! Ce pays est magnifique, la culture est très intéressante et… »

Et elle parla, parla, sans s'arrêter. Ace l'écoutait attentivement, tout en l'observant méticuleusement. Au fur et à mesure, on voyait qu'elle était de plus en plus en confiance. C'était amusant de la regarder faire ces gestes dans tous les sens. Avec ses beaux yeux pétillants, on aurait dit une enfant toute excitée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était adorable. Dommage qu'elle ait si peu confiance en elle. Ace souriait inconsciemment.

Un serveur finit par arriver et leur apporter leurs plats. Les milliers d'assiettes pour Ace prenaient toute la place. Le serveur avait dû installer une autre table à côté ! Claire s'était également jetée sur la bière, ce qui avait faire rire le jeune Portgas. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait une fille qui aimait l'alcool comme elle ! Par contre, elle se moqua de son manque de classe en mangeant. Bah, peu importe, il mourait de faim.

« Et quand mon adversaire se jeta sur ma droite, j'ai tout de suite vu le coup venir. Alors j'ai préparé ma position, les pieds écartés, et puis- Ace ! »

Ledit jeune homme venait de tomber la tête dans son assiette. Comme ça. Tout d'un coup. Ses coudes étaient toujours posés sur la table avec les couverts dans chaque main. Claire, surprise, lui donna un petit coup de doigt dans la joue. Pas de réaction. Elle recommença, une, deux, cinq fois. Rien. Puis un ronflement. Il s'était endormi ! La jeune fille explosa de rire. Comment avait-il réussi à s'endormir en mangeant ?! Il était vraiment narcoleptique ? Au bout de deux minutes il releva la tête, les yeux un peu endormis. Il avait l'air un peu perdu.

« Bonjour Ace. Tu as de la purée sur les joues. Le nez, aussi. » fit-elle d'un sourire moqueur.

« …Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ? Je me suis encore endormi ? »

Il essuya son visage avec sa serviette. Claire le regardait, la tête posée sur sa main.

« Oui. Ça t'arrive souvent ? »

Il hocha la tête et recommença à manger tel le gros morfale qu'il était. Il demanda à Claire de continuer ce qu'elle disait.

« Je crois bien avoir fait le tour. Je ne t'ennuie pas ? J'ai pas mal parlé, là ! »

« Non, c'est mignon. » fit-il en mordant dans sa cuisse de poulet.

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il détourna aussitôt le regard, gêné, tout comme Claire. Un silence s'installa alors entre eux deux. Ace avala son poulet.

« Euh… J-je voulais dire… » balbutia t-il.

« C-c'est rien ! Pas besoin de le répéter. Et puis, tu disais ça comme ça… »

Ace prit immédiatement un visage sérieux.

« Ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. »

Claire fut surprise. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, des yeux aux couleurs d'un ciel à la fin de la tempête, inspectant tour à tour les siens, ces deux beaux iris noirs. Elle y cherchait la vérité. Elle fut d'autant plus stupéfaite quand elle y vit la franchise. La jeune fille piqua un fard.

« Ace, je- »

La serveuse la coupa dans son élan en venant chercher leurs assiettes vides. Claire baissa les yeux, redevenue toute timide. Ace la regarda, confus. Pourquoi avait elle autant de mal à le croire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

La serveuse finit par ramener tous les plats – au bout de plusieurs voyages – et leur demanda quels desserts ils prendraient. Ace opta pour un bol de glace, 3 boules, et Claire préféra prendre un gâteau à la fraise. La serveuse repartit avec leurs commandes et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau en silence. Il en profita pour se pencher vers elle.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire avant qu'elle n'arrive ? »

« Oh rien, rien ! Oublie ça ! »

Son ton était nerveux.

« Dis-moi Claire. »

Surprise à l'entente de son prénom, elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle hésitait un peu. Finalement elle se lança.

« Je ne m'ouvre pas facilement aux autres, je mets du temps à leur accorder ma confiance. C'est pour ça qu'au début je ne croyais pas à tes compliments. Mais j'ai vu de la sincérité, chez toi… Alors merci pour ton compliment ! »

Claire lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il l'a trouva radieuse.

C'est à ce moment là que la serveuse décida de leur apporter leurs desserts. Ils entamèrent leurs derniers plats dans la bonne humeur et discutèrent tranquillement. Ace mangeait avec toujours autant de classe. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il remarqua qu'elle s'était mise de la crème sur le nez. Comment, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais la crème trônait bel et bien sur le bout du nez de Claire. Il se pencha vers elle, se retrouvant très vite assez proche d'elle, et s'en faire attention aux rougeurs de la brune il enleva la crème avec son index.

« Tu t'en étais mis sur le nez ! Qui est ce qui mange mal maintenant ? »

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur et elle lui tira la langue. Il leva un sourcil d'un air amusé, et sans la lâcher du regard, il lécha la crème sur son doigt. Claire aurait juré qu'il faisait exprès de le faire d'une manière si-si…_sensuelle_. Elle maudit à ce moment là le sourire en coin sur ses lèvres et rougit malgré elle. Cela eu le don de faire rire Ace.

* * *

« Merci beaucoup ! À bientôt ! »

La pluie s'était arrêtée. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent du restaurant, repus, le porte-monnaie de Claire beaucoup plus léger. Contrairement à l'estomac de Ace. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas : comment pouvait-il manger autant ?! D'accord, elle avait dit qu'il pouvait commander tout ce qu'il voulait, mais apparemment « tout ce qu'il voulait », c'était beaucoup plus qu'un être humain normal pouvait ingurgiter…

Le jeune homme, justement, tapotait son ventre, tout content de ce repas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien mangé ! Il faudrait qu'il remercie Claire. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Cette fille, rencontrée totalement par hasard, lui faisait un drôle d'effet. La petite flamme dans son ventre brûlait toujours plus fort quand il la regardait, quand elle souriait, quand elle faisait ses mimiques… Étrange. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, auparavant. Claire se retourna à ce moment là vers lui, et lui sourit. Ah ! Voilà que la flamme y mettait encore du sien !

« Alors, ce restaurant ? »

« Il était super ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé ! »

« Ah, tant mieux ! Je te devais bien ça, après tout. »

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine. »

« Mais si. Victor est très têtu, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Il recommencera, j'en suis sûre… »

Devant le visage troublé de la jeune fille, il s'inquiéta pour sa sécurité. Et s'il revenait ? Cette fois-ci plus violent ? Non il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

« Je vais te raccompagner. Comme ça, s'il revient, je te protégerais. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle rougit très légèrement, '_à cause de la bière'_ pensa-t-il, et le remercia chaleureusement. Jouant les guides elle partit devant, lui demandant de la suivre. Ace vint à sa suite en rigolant.

Ils discutèrent en marchant, se taquinant l'un et l'autre, et riant comme deux enfants. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, mais déjà ils s'entendaient à merveille. Le sourire ne quittait plus leur visage, et leurs mains s'étaient liées sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils déambulaient plus qu'ils ne marchaient. Claire connaissait très bien la ville, et pour faire durer l'instant, elle les faisait passer par le chemin le plus long. Ace, quant à lui, était volontairement très lent.

En changeant de trottoir, Claire trébucha, mais il la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec le sol. Elle le remercia, gênée, et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans ses bras. Contre son torse. Elle leva alors les yeux vers Ace, qui la regardait tendrement, captivé par ses yeux. Il pencha son visage vers elle, doucement, et elle ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres, taquines, s'effleurèrent. Elles étaient sur le point de se toucher, chacun sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre sur son visage…

Un éclair fendit brusquement le ciel en retentissant avec fureur.

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt en sursautant. Ils détournèrent le regard, embarrassés. Un autre orage se fit entendre et une trombe d'eau déferla des cieux, couverts d'épais nuages noirs. Le vent vint soulever violemment leurs cheveux.

« C'est une vraie tempête ! » dit Ace, ébahi.

« Suis-moi, on va courir se mettre à l'abri chez moi ! » lui cria t-elle par-dessus son épaule en se mettant à courir.

Il la suivit aussitôt, et ils coururent le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez Claire, sautant par dessus les flaques d'eau, slalomant entre les gens, glissant sur le trottoir mouillé. Devant la porte, elle galéra quelques secondes à trouver les clés dans son sac, puis se dépêcha d'ouvrir et de se précipiter à l'intérieur avec le brun. Elle referma la porte d'un coup sec derrière eux.

Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol de l'entrée pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis soudainement, Claire explosa de rire. Ace la regarda, amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je sais pas, c'était drôle ! »

Elle repartit dans son fou rire, plutôt contagieux, car il se retrouva à rire avec elle.

Une fois calmés, ils virent qu'ils étaient complètement trempés. Il y avait plein de grosses flaques d'eau au sol. Claire lui proposa alors d'aller prendre une douche et d'emprunter des vêtements de son père, en attendant que les siens sèchent. Ses parents n'étaient pas là du week-end, il ne dérangerait pas. Il finit donc par accepter, et fit remarquer à la jeune fille qu'elle aussi était trempée.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche, toi aussi. »

« J'en ferais une plus tard, t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste me changer pour l'instant. »

« Tu es sûre ? Sinon on prend la douche ensem- »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

Elle le poussa dans la salle de bain, ignorant son sourire joueur, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il sourit, satisfait de la réaction de Claire.

Pendant que celui-ci se douchait, elle en profita pour se changer vite fait en un short en jean et un T-shirt noir et orange. Elle nettoya ensuite l'entrée, séchant un peu tout cela, puis se posa sur le canapé. Elle était plus fatiguée qu'elle ne pensait… Le regard dans le vide, la jeune fille se mit à rêvasser à propos du beau brun, du rose colorant ses jolies joues rondes, tout en tripotant sa bague entre ses doigts. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Ace l'appeler depuis l'étage, ni quand il descendit les escaliers.

« Claire ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Ses joues devinrent rouges quand elle le vit. Ace était là, avec une simple serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, le torse encore ruisselant de gouttes d'eau. Elle put voir à quel point il était musclé et en rougit de plus belle.

« Q-qu'est-ce qu'il y a, A-Ace ? » demanda-t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux mettre ? »

« Ah, oui ! J'ai mis les vêtements dans ma chambre, viens ! »

Elle le mena à sa chambre, lui donna les vêtements mais n'eut pas le temps de ressortir qu'il enlevait déjà sa serviette. Elle poussa un petit cri et se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

« Tu pourrais attendre que je sois partie, non ?! Tu as tâché mes pauvres yeux de jeune fille innocente et sensible ! »

« Roh, c'est bon. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas aussi innocente que tu le dis. »

« … »

« Ah, tu vois ! Tu dis rien ! »

« C'est parce que- ! »

« C'est bon, tu peux rouvrir les yeux, j'ai terminé. »

Claire enleva alors les mains de son visage et ouvrit les yeux. Qui se posèrent sur un torse nu.

« Kyaa ! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais terminé ! »

Elle enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses mains.

« Je voulais dire que j'avais couvert les parties pouvant attenter à ta soi-disant innocence~ »

Ace sourit malicieusement.

« Idiot ! Mets un T-shirt ! »

Elle dégagea son visage mais ne le regarda pas pour autant. Il prit alors son menton dans sa main, la forçant à le regarder.

« Pourtant la vue à l'air de te plaire. »

Sa voix rauque était dangereusement sensuelle. Elle se retrouva les yeux ronds et les joues rouges. Il eut un sourire un coin. Elle baissa les yeux, redevenant la Claire toute timide.

« Tu devrais comme même mettre un T-shirt... » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il lui faisait de l'effet, il le voyait bien, et cela lui plaisait. La petite flamme dans son ventre avait évolué en véritable bûcher à présent.

« D'accord, je vais en mettre un. Mais juste parce que tu l'as si gentiment demandé~ »

Elle lui tira la langue avec toujours ses joues roses. Elle s'assit sur son lit, attendant qu'il finisse de s'habiller.

Son torse couvert, il se retourna vers elle, et resta là à la contempler, d'un regard vide. Il détailla son corps, faisant glisser ses yeux noirs sur ses jambes finement musclées, sur sa belle peau légèrement bronzée. Il remonta son buste, son cou, sa jolie tête brune, et termina par ses deux perles, ces deux orbes bleu-gris qui le fascinaient tant. Elle se sentie nue sous son intense regard, et ne savait plus où regarder. Elle s'agita nerveusement sur place. On aurait dit qu'il la dévorait des yeux.

« U-un problème, Ace ? »

Il se rapprocha et s'accroupit devant elle.

« Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Malgré son air sérieux, on pouvait apercevoir du rose sur ses joues. Claire le regarda, ébahie.

« Vraiment…? »

« Oui. »

Elle agrippa instinctivement sa bague. Lentement, un large sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se jeta alors sur lui et les renversa par terre.

« Claire… ? »

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, un peu hésitant.

« Moi aussi ! Moi aussi je t'aime Ace ! » déclara-t-elle en le regardant.

Il sourit. L'amour, celui qu'il avait toujours cherché, le voilà… Sous ses yeux.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir… »

Il se releva et il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Leurs pupilles brillaient de la même étincelle, de cette petite étoile qu'on ne trouve que dans des éclats d'amour. Combien de temps se sont-ils regardés ainsi ? Ils n'en n'ont aucune idée. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils étaient ensembles, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Ace se pencha pour venir doucement l'embrasser dans le cou. Le contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur elle la fit frémir. Lentement, il déposa une traînée de baisers sur sa peau. Il vint embrasser son menton, sa joue, le coin de sa bouche. Il recula un petit peu pour pouvoir la regarder, son visage rougi et ses yeux brumeux, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il lui offrit un sourire affectueux, et murmura ces quelques mots : je t'aime. Elle lui sourit, elle aussi, et rapprocha son visage du sien. Comme attiré, il se rapprocha lui aussi plus près. Leurs nez se touchaient, une des mèches brunes de Ace chatouillait la joue de Claire. Ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres s'unirent finalement dans un baiser.

C'était doux, tendre. Un baiser plein d'amour. Comme si leurs lèvres se caressaient… Ace n'avait jamais ressentit cela ; c'est fou le nombre de choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il voulait que le baiser ne s'arrête jamais. Il passa une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille, qui entoura son cou de ses bras. Ils finirent par s'écarter un peu pour reprendre de l'air. Tout en se regardant, ils se sourirent amoureusement.

'_C'est donc ça, l'amour…'_

« Il est l'heure de partir, Ace. »

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux. La voix de Mo ! Cela signifiait… Non ! Pas déjà ! Pas maintenant ! Il serra Claire très fort contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la quitter !

« Ace… ? T-ta main! Elle dispar- »

« Je sais. S'il te plaît, Claire, écoute-moi. C'est assez compliqué… En fait, je ne suis pas de- »

« Je sais. » le coupa t-elle. « Tu n'es pas d'ici, mais d'un monde de piraterie. Je sais, Ace. »

Elle le regarda avec un regard triste sans quitter son sourire. Ace était surpris, mais mit de côté ce sujet.

« Tu es donc au courant de ma mort… »

Elle hocha la tête. Tout son bras gauche avait disparut.

« Quand je suis mort je me suis retrouvé avec cet ange. Il m'a dit que je devais embrasser une fille de chez toi, pour aller au Paradis. Au départ je m'en foutais complètement, j'essayais d'embrasser n'importe quelle fille.

Mais après, je t'ai trouvée. Et crois-moi, je suis réellement tombé amoureux de toi. J'avais complètement oublié toute cette histoire de baiser, et là… »

Il la regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La tâche était accomplie, il devait à présent aller au Paradis. Mais il ne voulait pas y aller ! Il serra des dents et enlaça Claire de son bras restant plus fort contre lui. Sa jambe gauche avait disparu, elle aussi.

« Je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux rester avec toi, Claire ! »

Sa voix était brisée. Elle le serrait fort, avec son visage enfoui dans son torse. Elle sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

« Ace ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! »

Sa voix aussi était tremblante.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux pas rester ici ?! A-Ace ! »

Il avait perdu ses deux jambes, à présent. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« MO ! Je t'en supplie ! » cria-t-il au ciel. « Laisse-moi être avec elle ! »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il prit le visage de Claire dans sa main et la regarda dans ses yeux ravagés par les larmes. Comme un ouragan. Elle agrippa sa main avec la sienne et ne put empêcher les gouttes de couler. Ace disparaissait à vue d'œil et avait l'air anéanti.

« S'il vous plaît M. l'ange ! Ne faites pas disparaître Ace ! J'ai besoin de lui ! » cria-t-elle. Il prit un air déterminé malgré son chagrin.

« Je te promets de revenir ! Je ne sais pas quand, mais je reviendrais ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! »

Ace l'embrassa une dernière fois avec fougue. Le baiser avait le goût des larmes.

« Je t'aime Claire ! On se reverra ! »

Puis il disparut.

« AAACE ! »

* * *

Ace sentait son corps s'élever, lentement. Mais il ne voyait rien. Tout était noir, silencieux, et calme ; seul subsistait cette sensation d'élévation. Pas non plus de vent contre sa peau. Comme si son esprit s'envolait haut, tout droit vers le ciel…

« NON ! »

Il refusait d'y aller. Il s'agita dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de freiner sa course, mais difficile de faire quoi que ce soit avec aucune sensation. Même pas de mur pour s'agripper. Son fruit du démon n'avait plus d'effets non plus. Il se sentait de plus en plus léger et impuissant.

« Mo, je ne veux **pas **! »

Après le noir, apparurent des éclats de lumières, comme de petites étoiles blanches. Elles se répandaient partout, l'entouraient de tous les côtés, lui éclairant le chemin. Elles se collaient à sa peau, mais il les repoussait avec rage. Elles le menèrent encore plus haut.

« Arrête, Mo ! Je veux rester avec elle ! »

Les étoiles ouvrirent une sorte de brèche dans ce tunnel noir, par laquelle il pouvait apercevoir des nuages. Il s'agita de nouveau dans tous les sens, combattant cette force invisible qui le poussait toujours plus haut. Il se mit à repenser à sa journée sur le monde de la Terre. Sa chute, ses découvertes, ses défaites, la pluie, la bagarre, sa voix, son sourire, le repas, les rires, les gênes, ses yeux, sa main, sa taille, la tempête, ses joues, sa surprise, son embarras, son corps, la déclaration, son cou, les baisers, _le_ baiser, sa tristesse, son cri et son désespoir… Claire !

« Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne ! »

Il se démena plus fort et combattait de tout son être la force qui le contrôlait. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il était un pirate ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Claire l'attendait ! Mais la porte vers le Paradis était toute proche. Il était à présent au milieu d'énormes nuages cotonneux, le tunnel noir n'étant plus qu'une tâche derrière lui. Devant lui se dressait ladite porte du Paradis, une sorte de grande arche dorée, plantée sur un sol nuageux.

« Merde, non ! »

Il continuait ses mouvements mais il ne faisait que brasser de l'air. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus aucune force, qu'il ne pesait plus rien. Il était donc impuissant ?! Obligé de partir ? Soumis à cette force invisible ? Destiné à être séparé de tous ceux qu'il aimait ?

_Quand nous serons plus grand, nous voguerons sur les mers en tant que pirates ! Nous serons plus libres que n'importe qui ! Et je deviendrais craint par tous, sur toutes les mers ! Je ferais résonner mon nom dans le monde entier !_

_Écoute Luffy, on doit devenir plus fort. Plus fort que n'importe qui. _

_Je te promets de revenir ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !_

Non. Non !

« Je me laisserais PAS faire ! »

Le ciel se brisa soudainement en un bruit de verre qu'on fracasse violemment. Comme on casse une fenêtre, le ciel se fendit en deux, et des éclats jaillirent sur Ace. Il se couvrit la tête avec les bras pour s'en protéger. Puis le temps s'arrêta. Il ne bougeait plus, les éclats restaient en suspend, et les nuages sur place. Il regarda autour de lui, confus, et apparut alors sous ses yeux Mo, avec ses grandes ailes blanches déployées. Il semblait un peu troublé, néanmoins ne quittait pas son sourire professionnel.

« Eh bien eh bien, Ace. Qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait, là ? C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive… »

Il regarda dans quel état il avait mis le ciel.

« Tu as tout cassé. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?! » s'énerva Ace. « J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller ! »

« J'ai entendu. Seulement je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais là… Je t'avoue qu'on est peu embêtés. »

Le jeune homme regarda l'ange avec colère, mais lui demanda de s'expliquer.

« Ton corps, enfin ton esprit, ne peut pas entrer. Tu as bloqué le passage. »

« Alors renvoie-moi dans le monde de Claire. »

Mo laissa un profond soupir.

« Ce cas ne s'était jamais présenté, auparavant. Impossible de te faire entrer au Paradis. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser là, à flotter au milieu de nulle part… Je crois bien que c'est la seule solution possible. On ne va pas t'envoyer en Enfer, tout de même. »

Le visage de Ace s'illumina et il retrouva de l'espoir. Mo l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Cependant, même si je te renvoie dans ce monde, le voyage durera un an. Toi, tu n'auras l'impression que seulement quelques minutes se sont écoulées, mais il se sera en réalité passé une année entière depuis ta visite. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

« Ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Claire. Peu m'importe le reste. »

Mo devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par sa détermination.

« Très bien. Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi... Oh ! Je te préviens, la chute est un peu brutale. » ajouta t-il.

Il tira ensuite un nouveau levier sortit de nulle part, et Ace se sentit brusquement poussé en arrière. Comme pour la première fois, il tomba.

« ENCOOooooore… ?! »

Mo le regarda s'éloigner, son fidèle sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Au revoir, Portgas D Ace. Bon courage. »

* * *

Comme lors de sa première descente depuis le ciel, sa course s'arrêta subitement alors qu'il n'était qu'à quinze centimètres du sol. Et encore une fois, sa mini-chute fut douloureuse. Il tomba face au sol avec un cri de surprise. Il se releva rapidement, espérant que personne ne l'avait entendu crier de la sorte. La honte… Il se racla la gorge comme pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, et après s'être un peu épousseté, il regarda les alentours. Cette ruelle lui était familière… Ace écarquilla les yeux : il s'agissait de la même ruelle où il était tombé sur Claire. Quelques trucs avaient changé en un an, mais l'endroit restait le même. Parfait ! À partir de là, il lui serait facile de se retrouver !

Il partit en courant hors de la ruelle, se retrouvant de nouveau sur la grande rue commerciale, et à partir de là, essaya de se souvenir de son parcours lors de sa première visite. Voyons, ils étaient passés par là… puis ils avaient tournés à gauche… oui, il reconnaissait cette maison. Ensuite ils avaient traversés à ce carrefour… et étaient allés au restaurant… que voici ! Il sourit en voyons la façade du petit restaurant. On aurait dit qu'il s'était agrandi, non ?

Il rentra à l'intérieur, priant pour y trouver la jeune brune. Il scruta le visage de chaque personne présente à l'intérieur, regardant même aux toilettes – il s'était fait frapper par une vieille femme au passage – mais rien. Aucune trace de Claire. Il soupira de déception. Peut être que la trouver serait plus compliqué que prévu. Il sortit du restaurant les mains dans les poches. Il réfléchit. À part cet endroit, ils avaient marché dans les rues, mais impossible de se souvenir lesquelles. Après cela… sa maison ! Bien sûr ! Il se frappa le visage. Mais quel idiot il était…

Il se mit à courir pour aller chez elle, retrouvant son chemin tant bien que mal dans la ville. Il s'était perdu deux ou trois fois, mais il avait fini par s'y retrouver. Il courait toujours, sans s'arrêter. Il voulait tellement la revoir ! Lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée !

Ace tourna au coin de la rue, et il reconnut immédiatement le perron de la maison. Il sourit victorieusement. Il y était ! Il se hâta devant la porte, s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, puis d'un regard plein d'espoir, sonna. Il ne cessait de serrer et desserrer ses mains moites. Et si elle l'avait oublié ? Si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut être même qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir… Il était nerveux et l'attente n'aidait pas son état. Il attendit, attendit, attendit… Sonna une deuxième fois. Attendit de nouveau, encore, encore… Mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Personne chez elle, il faisait quoi maintenant ? Il n'allait pas attendre devant, c'était plutôt louche. Déprimé, il repartit, les mains au plus profond de ses poches. Il allait faire un tour en attendant son retour. Si jamais elle habitait toujours ici…

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, il entendit des pas derrière lui. En regardant par dessus son épaule il ne vit personne le suivre, juste quelqu'un venir depuis le côté opposé, et haussant les épaules, il continua de marcher. Il tourna au coin de la rue. Où est ce qu'il pouvait aller en attend- Il réalisa soudainement quelque chose. La personne qui arrivait était une femme. Avec une silhouette fine, et _athlétique_. Elle semblait plus grande que Claire, mais elle pouvait très bien avoir changée en un an. Il regarda de nouveau avec hâte dans la rue. La femme… s'était arrêtée devant la maison de Claire ! Peut être que, peut être que… ?!

Il se rapprocha un peu. La jeune femme semblait chercher quelque chose dans son sac qui faisait un drôle de bruit. Quand elle le trouva, elle réussit à stopper la petite musique, puis il l'entendit parler. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands. C'était elle ! C'était sa voix ! Il en était certain ! Il fit quelques pas, puis se mit à courir vers elle.

« CLAIRE ! »

La jeune fille regarda alors dans sa direction, et s'arrêta de parler. L'objet dans sa main glissa et tomba par terre. Elle lâcha également son sac.

« Ace… ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix hésitante.

Quant elle reconnut la tignasse brune et les tâches de rousseur, un large sourire apparut sur son visage et elle se mit à courir vers lui.

« Aaaaace ! »

Quant elle fut suffisamment proche de lui elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la rattrapa et la serra fort contre lui.

« Ace ! Ace, c'est toi ! »

« Claire ! Je suis revenu ! Je suis là ! »

Il ne voulait plus la lâcher et continuait de la serrer fort. Elle s'agrippait elle aussi à son cou de tout son être.

« Je suis si heureuse ! Si tu savais comment tu m'as manqué…! »

Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

« Pendant un an je n'ai pas cessé… je n'ai pas cessé de t'attendre e-et d'espérer ! Oh Ace ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Il souriait et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Il les leva et les plongea dans les magnifiques orbes bleu-gris de la jeune fille. Ils étaient encore plus beaux qu'avant…

« Dis, Ace. » renifla-t-elle. « Tu ne partiras plus, hein ? Tu restes avec moi ? »

Elle le regarda lui aussi dans les yeux, admirant ses beaux iris noirs.

« Non. Plus jamais. Je resterais toujours avec toi. »

Son visage s'illumina de joie et elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il ressentit une nouvelle fois les flammes dans son ventre le chatouiller. Il aimait bien cette sensation. Il lui sourit lui aussi avec amour et il l'embrassa passionnément, transmettant tous ses sentiments pour elle en un baiser. Elle y répondit non sans moins d'ardeur et continua de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, s'embrassant longuement, sans jamais interrompre leur étreinte. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait plus venir les troubler. Il faisait un temps magnifique, et Ace avait trouvé son nouveau chez lui.


End file.
